Yoriyoi Futatabime no Chansu (Rewrite)
by Esya.27.BC
Summary: Persetan dengan takdir. Aku tidak ingin berbuat hal yang sama seperti dikehidupanku dulu, menjadi orang tak berguna dan gagal. Jika ini disebut renkarnasi, aku tidak ingin memilih kehidupanku yang selanjutnya lebih buruk dari ini karena menyerah dengan kegagalanku. Aku ingin berjuang dengan hidupku sampai akhirnya aku bisa keluar dari tempat ini dan mencari kesejahteraanku sendiri.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
** **Highschool DXD © Ichiel Ishibumi**

 **Warning: Fanfiction Uncensored. Mature only. Penggambaran kekerasan, pembunuhan, pemerkosaan, perbudakan dan politik garis keras ada disini.**

* * *

"BUNUH!"

"DARAH!"

Coloseum bergema, seluruh penonton menerikan kata kejam untuk aku dan pria gendut didepanku.

Aku akan bertarung, dan untuk kesekian kalinya aku akan mempertaruhkan hidupku diatas arena ini.

"Naruto, kau akan bertarung, pilih senjata dan hiduplah untuk kemenangan!"

Aku hanya menatap datar seorang pria berambut coklat yang berteriak tadi, dia melotot dari atas podium.

Namaku Naruto, usiaku 16 tahun dan aku adalah seorang budak yang terjebak didalam sebuah lubang hitam tempat ribuan bangsawan menikmati sebuah pertunjukan berdarah.

Pertarungan sampai mati.

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa aku berakhir sebagai seorang budak, kenangan terakhir yang aku ingat adalah ketika aku berhasil menyelamatkan 3 orang pelajar yang terjebak didalam perang Harem mereka sendiri.

.

 **Flashback**

Aku adalah seorang tuna wisma berusia 21 tahun dan tidak memiliki pekerjaan. Aku gemuk dan jelek. Meskipun dikenal dengan title seorang pria baik, aku tentunya memiliki penyesalan dengan hidupku ini.

Sebenarnya aku bukan seorang tuna wisma, setidaknya tiga jam yang lalu. Aku adalah seorang NEET veteran yang hampir empat tahun terakhir ini tidak pernah meninggalkan kamarku kecuali untuk mandi, makan minum dan sebagainya.

Sebagai NEET aku bahkan tidak menghadiri pertemuan keluarga, dan tanpa kusadari juga Ayahku telah meninggal.

Aku tidak tahu Ayahku meninggal, sehingga pada hari pemakamannya aku sedang masturbasi di kamarku. Kenyamanan masturbasiku tidak bertahan lama ketika kedua saudaraku tiba-tiba masuk, mengenakan pakaian berkabung, dan menyatakan bahwa mereka memutuskan hubungan kekeluargaan mereka denganku.

Aku mengabaikan mereka karena aku terlalu pokus dengan game Eroge didepanku, aku terus masturbasi. Mungkin karena geram dengan kelakuanku itu adik laki-lakiku mengambil pemukul kayu dan menghancurkan komputer dihadapanku yang langsung memudarkan tampilan karakter loli yang mengangkang gembira menggodaku.

Melihat komputer yang kuanggap lebih berharga dari hidupku itu hancur aku langsung menerjang mereka, tapi karena kakak laki-lakiku memiliki sabuk hitam di karate akupun berakhir dipukuli dengan sangat kejam olehnya.

Setelah menyadari kesalahanku yang tidak bisa dimaafkan akupun terisak-isak dan memohon pengampunan. Mereka bilang tidak, dan tanpa sempat berganti pakaian akupun berakhir diusir .

Meninggalkan rumah dengan terpaksa akupun berjalan tidak menentu kesana kemari.

KAU TIDAK BERGUNA! MANUSIA HINA!

Berbagai makian serta cercaan yang dikeluarkan kakakku masih segar diingatanku, hatiku merasa hancur total ketika keluargaku sendiri mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Apa yang harus saya lakukan selanjutnya? Mencari pekerjaan, lalu tempat tinggal.

Bagaimana aku harus melakukan itu? Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mencari pekerjaan, aku tidak memiliki keahlian lain selain mengoperasikan komputer. Pekerjaan yang memungkinkanku mengoperasikan komputer adalah pekerjaan diperusahaan besar, dan terhempaslah aku karena tidak ada satupun perusahaan yang akan menerima seorang pengangguran mantan NEET sepertiku.

Toko alat tulis Toko swalayan? Mungkin aku bisa pergi ke sana, tapi aku tidak punya uang. Masalah uang bisa diatur, aku bisa meminjam dari lembaga keuangan daerah tempatku tinggal.

Dengan asumsi bahwa aku beruntung berhasil meminjam uang dari lembaga keuangan, aku bisa mendapatkan makanan, pakaian ganti, dan membeli beberapa alat tulis untuk membuat surat lamaran.

Tunggu dulu, aku pernah mendengar bahwa sebuah surat lamaran pekerjaan membutuhkan alamat tempat dimana sipelamar tinggal. Ini sudah berakhir. Tepat pada saat ini, aku sepenuhnya menyadari jika hidupku sesungguhnya sudah berakhir.

... Hah.

Aku lelah berjalan, duduk ditrotoar dan mendonkak menatap langit yang mendung.

Tik... Tik...Tik

Mulai hujan.

Air hujan mulai berjatuhan membasahi pakaian yang Kukenakan, mereka semua tanpa ampun mencuri panas tubuhku.

Mulai dingin, aku harus sesegera mungkin mencari tempat berlindung, dan ketika aku kembali mengingat bahwa aku sudah menjadi seorang tuna wisma...

... Aku ingin mengulang hidupku dari awal.

Aku lahir sebagai anak ketiga dalam keluarga yang agak kaya. Dua kakak laki-laki, satu kakak perempuan, dan satu adik laki-laki.

Masa dimana aku masih disekolah dasar, aku dipuji sebagai anak jenius diantara anak-anak seusiaku. Meskipun aku tidak dianggap jenius dalam studi, aku adalah seorang Dewa dalam semua permainan. Dengan mukjijat itu aku bahkan selalu menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh kelas disekolah dasar.

Kemudian di SMP aku masuk ke klub komputer, berkonsultasi dengan majalah, mendapatkan cukup uang untuk jasaku merakit dan memperbaiki komputer.

Titik jatuh hidupku bermula ketika aku berada dimasa SMA ... Tidak, ini dimulai ketika tahun terakhirku di SMP. Aku begitu sibuk bermain-main dengan komputer dan beberapa sarana hiburan sehingga aku mengabaikan studiku. Berpikir kembali sekarang, di situlah semuanya dimulai.

Aku berpikir bahwa belajar merupakan hal tidak berguna untuk masa depan. Aku merasa itu tidak bisa digunakan dalam kehidupan nyata. Pada akhirnya, aku memasuki sekolah tinggi dan menjadi individu siswa yang paling tolol, dianggap terburuk di seluruh prefektur. Meski begitu, aku pikir itu bukan masalah seurius untuk kehidupanku.

Pemikiranku semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku berakhir menjadi seperti orang gila yang hampir setiap waktunya selalu menghubungkan kejadian nyata ke kejadian fantasy yang aku yakin orang normal biasa menganggapku sangat aneh.

Aku mengidap sindrom Chunibyou.

Berawal darisana aku tidak pergi ke sekolah selama sebulan, dan berakhir menjadi seorang hikikomori. Aku tidak ingin keluar kamar, aku selalu merasakan dan selalu melihat beberapa monster dan sejenisnya selalu berlalu lalang mengamatiku.

Seluruh keluargaku hawatir ketika dalam dua bulan terakhir aku selalu mendekam didalam kamarku. Mereka bertanya, dan aku menjawab dari balik pintu jika aku tidak ingin keluar dari tempat teramanku.

Mereka memaksaku berkonsultasi sengan psikiater, dan ketika mendapatkan keterangan bila otakku sudah bermasalah dan mengidap keracunan teknologi... Mereka hanya menundukan kepala dan memandangku dengan seluruh tatapan prihatin.

Tidak ada orang dalam situasi seperti yang aku alami akan terus bersekolah. Tidak ada jalan. Jadi, tidak peduli apa kata orang lain, aku meneruskan gaya hidup saya yang tertutup.

Tidak masalah aku sendirian ditempat ini, selama aku memiliki komputer dan internet, aku bisa menghabiskan waktuku bermain dengannya. Karena pengaruh internet, aku mulai tertarik pada banyak hal, dan melakukan berbagai hal. Perakitan model plastik, lukisan patung-patung, membuat weblog dan masih banyak lagi.

Aku menghasilkan beberapa jalan untukku menambah penghasilanku.

Keluargaku tersenyum, mereka merasa senang dengan beberapa ideku menghasilkan uang untuk mereka.

Akan tetapi setelah dua tahun bekerja dibalik layar aku mulai kehilangan motivasiku, aku merasa dirugikan ketika melihat beberapa saudaraku tersenyum bahagia dengan jutaan uang yang aku hasilkan. Mereka membeli segala sesuatu: pakaian mahal, motor, mobil dan sebagainya. Sedangkan aku, aku hanya mendapatkan beberapa makanan ringan dan sedikit uang untuk perawatan komputerku.

Aku muak. Aku memutuskan berhenti menyokong keuangan keluargaku dan beralih untuk menyenangkan isi hatiku.

Tidak banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan olehku dibalik komputer. Aku mulai dengan membaca beberapa web novel, manga, fanfiction dan lain sebagainya. Setelah semua itu selesai aku mulai menonton beberapa anime dan memainkan beberapa game Eroge.

Tidak terasa waktu berlalu, setelah 6 bulan kemudian isi otakku penuh dengan berbagai refrensi aku mulai menerbitkan karyaku sendiri untuk membalas budi dengan orang-orang yang membiarkanku menikmati hasil karya mereka.

Aku mulai menerbitkan weblog yang mengerikan, atau beberapa fanfiction dan mulai menulis web novel.

Menjadi seorang Author tidaklah mudah, kadang kala hasil karyaku diabaikan begitu saja seperti sampah, kadang hanya menggunakan kata baku yang monoton untuk menambah kolom komentar yang aku sendiri pikir itu sangatlah tidak berguna.

Apalagi ketika beberapa komentar yang bisa membuatku badmood dan sakit, istilah meremehkan dan dianggap sebagai promotor copy n paste sangatlah tidak manusiawi.

Aku sendiri berawal dari seorang pembaca yang menikmati hasil karya oranglain, adapun beberapa poin yang hampir serupa dengan karya yang aku baca itu bukan berarti aku melakukan copy n paste dengan karya tersebut.

Ketidaktahuan menyesatkan semuanya, jadi aku lebih baik mengabaikan komentar tidak manusiawi tersebut.

Terus bergelut dengan kesenangan ini membuatku lupa diri sampai akhirnya aku diusir dari rumah, menjadi tuna wisma super miskin yang hanya memiliki selembar pakaian yang menutupi tubuhku.

Jika memungkinkan, aku ingin mengulang kembali kehidupanku dimana masa sekolah dasar berlangsung, atau kembali ke masa sekolah menengah pertama yang bisa menghasilkan uang dari hobiku mengoprek komputer. Tidak, bahkan jika itu hanya satu atau dua tahun yang lalu. Sekalipun sedikit waktu, aku masih bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan itu. Meskipun sedang putus asa setengah mati, aku bisa memulainya dengan membuat kehidupanku lebih berguna.

Jika aku berusaha keras, bahkan jika aku tidak menjadi yang terbaik, setidaknya aku berhasil menjadi seorang profesional dalam bidangku.

Manga, novel, game, atau bahkan hacker. Aku yakin jika akhirnya nanti bisa membuat prestasi kecil dan menghasilkan banyak uang dari beberapa karyaku. Sayangnya itu tidak terjadi, aku tidak pernah bekerja keras sebelumnya, sehingga membuatku menjadi orang gagal dan tidak berguna.

"Kenapa kau berbuat SEPERTI INI PADAKU?!"

"Aku bilang jika aku sudah bosan denganmu! Aku sudah punya pacar baru!"

"Orang INI!"

Aku mendengar beberapa orang yang berdebat.

Apa keributan itu? Aku mendongkak dan langsung melihat tiga siswa SMA sedang berdebat.

Sepertinya ada semacam perang harem yang sedang berlangsung. Anak laki-laki yang lebih tinggi bertengkar dengan gadis itu, dan anak laki-laki satunya mencoba untuk menengahi..

Lelah dengan anak laki-laki tinggi itu si gadis perempuan berlari menyebrang jalan, si anak laki-laki tinggi itu berusaha mengejarnya. Namun dia terlebih dahulu didorong oleh anak laki-laki pacar baru sigadis, kemudian menyusul gadisnya menyebrang jalan.

Si anak laki-laki tinggi menggeram, dia bangkit berdiri dan berlari mengejar pasangan itu.

Pada saat yang sama, aku mendengar deru mesin yang cukup nyaring, aku menoleh dan mendapati bahwa sebuah truk sedang melaju menuju trio SMA dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

"A- A- AWAS!"

Aku mencoba memperingatkan mereka dengan berteriak, tapi karena aku sangat jarang berbicara membuatku terbata-bata.

Mereka masih acuh, kemungkinan suara hujan yang semakin deras membungkam teriakanku.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku harus menyelamatkan mereka. Tapi pada saat yang sama, aku berpikir: mengapa aku harus menyelamatkan mereka? Aku punya firasat bahwa jika aku tidak menyelamatkan mereka, aku akan menyesalinya lima detik kemudian. Karena itu, aku harus menyelamatkan mereka.

Tidak apa-apa jika aku berakhir mati, toh semua manusia pada akhirnya juga akan mati, setidaknya aku bisa sedikit berharap tidak sepenuhnya menyesal dengan kehidupanku.

Sudh diputuskan, aku berlari dan tertatih-tatih menuju mereka. Kakiku tidak bergerak seperti yang aku inginkan, karena aku belum banyak menggerakannya selama empat tahun terakhir ini.

Nafasku menderu, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menyadari bahwa olahraga adalah sesuatu yang sangat penting.

Sangat menyakitkan, rasanya aku tidak ingin berlari lagi.

Tapi aku masih memaksakan diriku, aku terus berlari.

Saat melihat truk itu mendekat di depan matanya anak laki-laki yang mendorong mantan pacar gadisnya itu memeluk pacarnya dengan erat. Anak laki-laki satunya lagi yang mengejar pasangan itu membeku, kedua matanya melebar melihat truk yang melaju cepat ketempat mereka semua.

Namun itu hanya smentara, ketika aku sampai ditempat mereka, aku meraih kerah belakang anak laki-laki yang membeku tanpa ragu dan menggunakan seluruh kekuatanku untuk menyingkirkannya dari jalur lalu lintas membuatnya menjauh dan jatuh ke pinggir jalan.

Belum selesai sampai disana, aku kembali berlari dan menbarakan tubuhku ke pasangan kekasih itu kedepan, menjadikanku satu-satunya sasaran empuk truk tersebut.

Bang!

Hanya sepersekian detik berhasil menyingkirkan pasangan itu tubuhku langsung terpental oleh momentum kecepatan truk yang langsung menghantam tubuh tambunku.

Nafasku sesak, kedua mataku memburam dan muncul kilatan cahaya yang membuat pandanganku mengabur.

Apakah ini cahaya yang dikabarkan tentang kilas balik sebelum kematian? Apakah ini berarti saya melakukan sedikit hal berguna dalam hidupku? Atau, apakah aku tidak akan mati tanpa penyesalan? Segala macam pertanyaan memenuhi benakku.

Hanya sekilas sebelum aku merasakan hentakan mematikan yang kurasakan dari bagian belakang tubuhku, semua tulang belakangku terasa remuk.

Mungkin tubuhku telah berhenti menabrak sebuah beton bangunan sisi jalan, menabrak tiang listrik atau apapun itu aku tak tahu.

"Puhh ...!"

Udara di paru-paruku terdorong keluar. Paru-paruku tersadar, menuntut udara lebih banyak lagi.

Aku tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Tapi aku belum mati. Akumulasi lemak mungkin yang menyelamatkanku ... Tapi begitu aku bersukur, truk itu tiba-tiba muncul di depan mataku lagi.

Aku diratakan seperti tomat di antara jalan dan truk itu.

Saat itulah aku sepenuhnya menyadari bahwa aku sedang dikirim menuju kematianku yang sesungguhnya.

Tubuhku terasa terombang-ambing disebuah tempat yang cukup asing, aku merasakan itu sehingga aku mencoba untuk membuka mataku.

Saat aku membuka mataku hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah...

...Aku melihat sebuah telapak kaki yang mendatangiku, memukul tepat diwajahku sehingga membuatku berguling merasakan sakit akibat hantaman itu.

"Berlatihlah lebih keras! Master tidak ingin kau mati tanpa memberinya sebuah keuntungan!"

"Hey, apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa kau menendangku?!"

Aku meringis, terkejut dan merasa takut ketika melihat seorang pria bertubuh dan berwajah kasar melotot sekaligus mencaci makiku.

Aku terdiam dan terus gemetar. Aku bertanya-tanya tentang arti semua ini, aku tak tahu bagaimana aku bisa berakhir menjadi sasaran amukan pria didepanku ini.

Aku akui bahwa aku adalah orang yang pengecut, dibuktikan ketika pria itu berjalan menghampiriku aku hanya bisa gemetar ketakutan.

Aku mulai meronta ketika pria kasar itu meraih leherku, mencengkram sebuah kalung yang...

...Kalung? Tunggu dulu, tubuhku juga merasa sedang melayang, dan ketika aku menunduk kebawah aku melihat bahwa kedua kakiku sedang sepenuhnya terangkat tidak menyentuh tanah.

Pikiranku langsung terhubung dengan kata Neraka, ya Neraka selalu digambarkan dengan sebuah Api yang berkobar tanpa henti, dan melihat suasana sekitarku jelas tidak bisa menggambarkan ini.

Aku mendapati bahwa aku sedang berada disebuah ruangan asing dengan tanah lapang compang-camping dihiasi darah berceceran.

Ini bukanlah Neraka seperti yang telah digambarkan, berarti... Apakah aku diculik? Jika aku tidak mengingat tentang kenangan truk yang menggilas tubuhku, aku pasti akan berpikiran seperti itu.

Masih teru merenung akhirnya aku tak sengaja melihat tanganku... Ah, mereka sangat mungil, dan aku tahu jika ini bukanlah tanganku. Kalau begitu...

...Apakah Tuhan menjawab doaku yang ingin kembali ke masa kanak-kanak? Aku gembira, namun kegembiraanku tidak bertahan lama ketika pria kasar ini memukul wajahku.

Sial, kenapa dia terus memukulku? Apakah aku sudah melakukan sebuah kesalahan?

Masih bergelut dengan pikiranku akupun tersentak ketika tubuhku dilemparkan membanting lantai. Belum sampai disitu, ketika aku sulit mengatur nafas pria kasar itu juga langsung menghujaniku dengan beberapa tendangan yang aku yakin meremukan salah-satu tulang didalam tubuhku.

Sakit, sakit rasanya sehingga membuatku tak kuasa untuk menahan tangis.

"Berhenti! Berhenti menangis! Master tidak membutuhkan petarung yang cengeng!"

Pria kasar itu mengangkat kembali tubuhku, mencekik leherku dan berteriak seperti itu tepat didepan wajahku.

Aku mencoba untuk berhenti menangis, menggigit bibirku bahkan mencoba mencengkram kepalan tanganku untuk menghentikan gemetar tubuhku.

"Bagus, kalau begitu kita lanjutkan pelatihanmu."

Mulai darisana aku akhirnya menyadari bahwa jiwaku sepenuhnya belum dikirim kealam kematian.

Aku terjebak ditubuh asing seorang anak kecil berusia 6 tahun.

Aku adalah seorang budak dan sedang dipaksa untuk terus berlatih keras agar menjadi petarung yang sangat kuat.

Lebih penting dari itu semua, aku terjebak disebuah dunia asing yang dimana Sains dan teknologi belum berkembang.

 **Flashback of**

.

Setelah merenungkan kehidupanku dulu... Aku sedikit berpikir jika ini merupakan sebuah hukuman dari Tuhan, dan menjadi seorang Budak yang selalu terancam dengan sebuah kematian terlalu berat untuk dijalani.

Persetan dengan takdir.

Aku tidak ingin berbuat hal yang sama seperti dikehidupanku dulu, menjadi orang tak berguna dan gagal.

Jika ini disebut renkarnasi, aku tidak ingin memilih kehidupanku yang selanjutnya lebih buruk dari ini karena menyerah dengan kegagalanku.

Aku ingin berjuang dengan hidupku, untuk itulah selama bertahun-tahun aku selalu berlatih lebih keras untuk menjadi semakin kuat dan bertahan hidup sampai aku akhirnya bisa keluar dari tempat ini dan mencari kesejahteraanku sendiri.

Aku sudah cukup muak dengan tempat ini, ini bukanlah sebuah habitat potensial untuk seorang Manusia, dan jika kesempatan untukku terbuka lebar akan aku pastikan aku akan pergi dari tempat terkutuk ini.

I

I

I

I

I

Pertarungan telah selesai dan para Budak yang selamat kembali ke sel-nya masing-masing.

Saat ini aku sedang makan didalam sel-ku. Merayakan kemenangan diatas kematian Budak penantang lain dalam kesendirian.

Ini adalah bagian yang sangat menarik dari tempat ini, untuk menjaga gizi dan perform di atas Arena para Budak tidak akan kekurangan makanan, bahkan kami semua diberi hak istimewa untuk makan sepuasnya dan disuguhi santapan mewah menggugah selera.

Tempat yang sangat menarik kan? Tentu saja TIDAK jika setiap harinya kau selalu dibayangi dengan ancaman kematian diatas Arena.

Aku berhenti menyendok makananku dan mendongkak menatap pintu. Seorang penjaga datang menemui sel-ku, dia membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk menghampiriku.

"Naruto, Master memanggilmu!"

Katanya sambil membuka rantai kaki dan melepas tanda Budak-ku. (Tanda: Kalung khas budak)

Tanpa mengatakan apapun akupun berdiri dan kemudian si penjaga membimbingku keluar dari sel.

Aku harus segera memenuhi panggilan Master.

Perintah dari seorang Master adalah mutlak, meskipun aku belum menyelesaikan makananku dan masih merasa lelah aku tidak mungkin diberi kesempatan untuk menyanggah perintahnya.

"Master, kami sudah tiba."

"Masuk!"

Kami menaiki tangga, berbelok di tikungan dan tiba disebuah pintu yang tertutup.

Satu penjaga lainnya datang, dia membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan kami masuk.

Hal pertama yang aku temui diruangan itu adalah dua orang yang sedang duduk dan tersenyum kearah kami. Salah-satunya seorang Babi gemuk menjijikan yang langsung berdiri menghampiri tempat kami berada, dia adalah Master-ku dan pemilik semua Budak yang ada disini.

"Nah, sepertinya dia sudah datang, Milady. Aku rasa kita bisa langsung menegosiasikan harganya terlebih dahulu!"

Kata Babi membuat satu orang lainnya yang ternyata merupakan seorang wanita pertengahan 30 tahun dengan pakaian mewahnya berdiri menghampiri kami.

"Hm, melihat Budak seperti ini aku hanya akan membayar 2 gold."

"Naruto adalah petarung populer kami, dan juga dengan tubuh dewasa dalam usia muda menjadikannya memiliki harga yang jauh lebih dari itu."

Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan? Tentu saja mereka sedang bernegosiasi tentang kontrak (Label) yang aku miliki. Singkatnya wanita bangsawan ini menginginkanku menemaninya -tidur- bersama.

Aku mencemooh pemikiran tersebut. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini, beberapa nyonya bangsawan memang tak jarang menginginkan mendominasi para petarung yang masih bau darah karena pertempuran.

"Kenapa aku harus membayar begitu mahal hanya untuk Budak kotor ini? Dengan 2 gold aku bisa mendapatkan pelacur terbaik di kota ini!"

Apakah aku semahal itu? Aku mendengar tentang kata gold dan silver, aku tak tahu apa-apa tentang makna dua kata tersebut, yang aku tahu hanyalah berlatih, bertarung, makan dan memuaskan nyonya bangsawan yang ingin mendominasiku.

"Memang benar..." Si Babi mengangguk, kemudian dia mengeluarkan seringaiannya. "...Tapi anda tidak akan mendapatkan pelacur dengan kegagahan yang ditampilkan Budak-ku ini kan!?"

Nyonya berdehem.

"Apakah aku boleh memeriksa kualitasnya terlebih dahulu?"

"Silahkan, silahkan, selama anda puas maka saya akan mengambil bayarannya."

Wanita itu tersenyum sebelum berjalan maju mendekatiku.

"Jadi ini rasa dari Naruto-kun?!"

Dengan ekspresi yang tampaknya elegan namun penuh nafsu tangan wanita itu merayap di atas dadaku, terus turun dan mencapai perutku.

Aku bisa merasakan tangannya berjalan disekitar tubuhku, dengan kata lain aku tidak mengenakan apapun kecuali sebuah kaos tipis nan kumal.

Meskipun aku merasa tidak setuju, tapi perasaan sentuhan itu sedikit mampu membuat tubuhku menggigil.

Nyonya bangsawan ternyata seorang pelacur, aku sangat kasian dengan suaminya karena memiliki seorang istri seperti ini.

Tidak bisa ditolong, kehidupan para bangsawan memang sulit di mengerti. Laki-laki dengan strata sosial dan uang melimpah selalu memiliki beberapa wanita disekitarnya, tidak ada kesalahan jika wanita yang terabaikan akan membayar beberapa pelacur sepertiku untuk memuaskan dahaganya.

Disamping itu, kehidupan seorang nona atau nyonya bangsawan sangatlah tenang. Mereka tidak diijinkan untuk memiliki keterampilan bertarung, mereka lemah dan untuk alasan itulah kemungkinan para nyonya bangsawan memiliki kelainan untuk mendominasi seorang laki-laki kuat sangatlah besar.

"Aku melihat pertarunganmu, kau luarbiasa sehingga membuatku sangat menginginkanmu. Dan oh, kau juga memiliki tubuh yang sangat jantan!"

Sapuan tangannya terus turun, kemudian dia berhenti tepat diatas pangkal pahaku.

"Dengan kerendahan hati hamba sampaikan terimakasih, Milady!"

Menghadapi orang seperti ini yang terbaik adalah mengatakan hal seperti itu, setidaknya inilah yang aku pelajari secara paksa dari si Babi.

"Nfufufufu, apakah sudah merasa puas Milady? Mungkinkah saat ini kita bisa membicarakan bayarannya?"

Si Babi memanggilnya membuat wanita itu berdehem dan melepaskan jeratan tangannya terhadap tubuhku.

"Bagaimana dengan 7 gold?"

"Maaf, maaf, saya rasa harga itu terlalu rendah!"

Wanita itu melotot, dia memandang penuh ancaman terhadap Babi tua itu.

"10 gold, ini penawaran terakhir!"

Si Babi tersenyum setelah itu dia menatapku.

"Naruto, lepaskan pakaianmu! Dan kau..." Dia menunjuk salah-satu sipir penjaga. "...Ambil pedang yang dia gunakan tadi dalam pertarungan!"

Apa? Sepertinya wanita ini menyukai jenis pria kejam.

Mengesampingkan itu akupun lekas membuka pakaianku, dan tanpa keluhan serta rasa malu akupun berdiri telanjang dihadapan mereka.

Aku sudah terbiasa dengan ketelanjangan. Selain aku sendiri tak jarang menjadi Budak nafsu, aku juga sering menjumpai beberapa dari kami terutama Budak perempuan telanjang dalam sel-nya.

Mungkin yang aku maksud adalah tetangga sel-ku. Aku punya tetangga Budak perempuan, dan setiap malam aku akan selalu sulit tidur karena suara nyaring penuh pesta pora yang dilakukan para sipir penjaga terhadap tetanggaku itu.

Aku mendongkak dan menatap nyonya bangsawan yang balas menatapku dengan aura panas. Dia menjilat bibirnya dan perlahan melangkah menghampiriku, dan dalam waktu kurang dari satu detik tangan lentiknya itu kembali menelusuri seluruh tubuhku.

"Luarbiasa..."

"Naruto adalah favorit semua nyonya bangsawan, dia masih belum dewasa tapi dia masih memiliki keistimewaan dengan kekerasan dan ketebalannya."

Air liurnya sedikit tumpah, tangan lentik nyonya bangsawan itu membelai lembut tubuh kasarku.

"Anak laki-laki ini memiliki benda seperti ini?"

"Nfufufu, tapi karena dia baru saja selesai bertarung mungkin saja dia akan sedikit tidak bisa menahan diri, jadi tolong memaafkan ketidaksopanannya itu!"

Setelah puas dengan tubuh bagian atasku, nyonya bangsawan ini dengan lancang membelai kemaluanku.

Wanita ini sama sekali bukan typeku, tapi dirangsang sementara adrenalinku masih mengamuk jelas mampu mengobarkan naluriku sehingga perlahan namun pasti Penis-ku pun semakin berkembang.

Saat tanganku bergerak dan turut andil meremas kedua bahunya wanita itu sedikit mengerang dan semakin mendekat menempel dengan tubuhku.

Dia mengigau sambil menatapku dengan aura panas yang semakin terpancar dikedua mata coklatnya.

"Tapi 10 gold rasanya masih terlalu mahal, bisakah kita sedikit menurunkan harganya?"

"Maaf, nyonya yang lain selalu setuju dengan harga seperti itu!"

"Tsk!"

Dia mengeluh, tapi tangannya sama sekali tidak berhenti membelai Penis-ku, dan jika dia tidak segera berhenti aku yakin cepat atau lambat cum-ku akan bocor keluar membasahinya.

Masih bertahan dengan posisi kami, dan pada saat bersamaan pintu terbuka menampakan penjaga tadi datang membawa pedang ditangannya.

"Saya datang membawa pesanan yang anda minta, Milady!"

Nyonya tersenyum mendongkak kearahku, dengan cara menjilat bibirnya dia memintaku untuk berpose superior demi merangsang gairah abnormalnya.

Si Babi memerintahkan bawahannya untuk menyerahkan pedangnya kearahku, namun penjaga itu terdiam ragu memberiku pandangan skpetis.

Melihatku tanpa kekang dan bisa bergerak bebas, itulah yang dia hawatirkan.

Aku adalah salah-satu petarung populer ditempat ini, bukan tanpa alasan para penjaga itu takut denganku yang tanpa tali kekang yang menjerat kaki serta leherku.

Dengan keterampilanku yang mumpuni bisa saja aku menebas seluruh orang diruangan ini, tapi dengan adanya nyonya bangsawan diruangan ini menjadikanku sedikit tidak leluasa. Aku tidak mungkin membunuh si nyonya bangsawan, aku tidak perlu membuat diriku menjadi target pembalasan keluarganya yang terhormat.

Cukup beresiko, dan jika aku berencana untuk kabur, aku perlu memiliki beberapa sekutu untuk melancarkan aksiku ini.

Apakah aku perlu membebaskan seluruh Budak dari sel mereka? Pilihan yang menarik, tentu saja dengan membebaskan mereka akan menimbulkan sebuah kekacauan dimana seluruh penjaga akan terlalu sulit menghentikan pemberontakan kami.

Waktu yang sangat tepat.

Ketika aku memikirkan segala rencana dan siasat pintu ruangan kembali terbuka memuntahkan satu penjaga lainnya yang berlutut terengah-engah.

"Zabuza berulah lagi!"

Seluruh penjaga bahkan si Babi dibuat terkejut dengan pemberitahuan itu.

"Ini sudah biasa, kita hanya perlu untuk kembali menangkapnya!"

Lagi-lagi dia... Zabuza Momochi, dia adalah Budak veteran serta petarung terkejam yang dimiliki oleh tempat ini, tak jarang dia berulah membunuh penjaga untuk mencoba meloloskan diri.

"Tidak bisa, dia sudah membunuh 7 penjaga, pelatih kepala tidak ada disini!"

"Sialan!"

Si Babi berteriak marah, kemudian dia tak sengaja memandangku dan wajahnya langsung pucat.

Apakah dia mencurigai sesuatu?

Aku mendengar tentang ketiadaan pelatih kepala, menghubungkan dengan situasi saat ini aku yakin ini akan menjadi sebuah situasi yang membuat acara pelarian ini sangat menguntungkan.

Pelatih kepala merupakan seorang mantan kapten tentara kerajaan, keterampilannya tentang bertarung dan pertempuran tidak bisa diragukan lagi. Dia adalah orang yang menjadi pilar utama tempat ini, dia melatih Budak cara bertarung, dan dia juga berlaku sebagai penjaga utama yang membuat hampir semua Budak yang berusaha melarikan diri akan kandas ditangannya.

Kemungkinan besar Zabuza mengamuk karena ketiadaan pelatih kepala dan aku tahu pasti bahwa aku harus ikut meramaikan drama ini.

Sudah aku putuskan.

Aku mendorong si nyonya sehingga membuatnya terjungkal, setelah itu aku merebut pedang miliku dari penjaga dan langsung menebas memutus kepalanya.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

Master Babi meneriakan keterkejutannya. Tidak hanya si Babi, dua penjaga lainnya juga terlihat terkejut dengan tindakanku.

Sebelum mereka mengerti dengan situasi ini, aku lekas menyerbu kearah mereka, menebas kepala salah-satu penjaga dan menusuk yang lainnya tepat di jantung.

"TIDAAAK!"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Nyonya bangsawan yang melihat kekejamanku menjerit, begitupula dengan master Babi yang akhirnya menyadari kekacauan yang aku timbulkan.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Zabuza-san bersenang-senang sendiri."

Jawabku seadanya. Dia pasti mengerti, aku menyelinapkan kata yang memiliki makna bahwa aku juga sedang melakukan pemberontakan.

"PENJAGA! PENJ-"

Aku tidak membutuhkan teriakan itu, untuk itu aku menebas lehernya membunuh master Babi itu.

Aku tahu Babi tidak memiliki leher, tapi ini Babi berbeda sehingga aku bisa membuat kepalanya terbang dan memantul-mantul diatas lantai.

Setelah puas melihat tubuh Babi yang tergeletak mati, aku menahan pedang diatas bahuku dan memandang nyonya bangsawan yang gemetar ditempatnya.

"Maaf membuatmu kecewa, aku memiliki sesuatu yang lebih penting daripada menjadi pemuas nafsumu!"

Setelah mengatakan itu akupun berbalik, mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan nyonya bangsawan sendirian dengan empat mayat menemaninya.

Huuum, aku sudah tidak sabar menghirup udara bebas.

 **xxxxxTOBE CONTINUEDxxxxx**

Semoga kalian menikmati konsep baru yang Esya gunakan. Ini masih awal (Prolog), dan tentunya Fanfic ini masih membutuhkan beberapa waktu untuk terlihat lebih menarik.

 **PROMOSI!**

Ada yang suka dengan Eyeshield 21? Esya punya project sampingan disana, dan Esya harap kalian menyempatkan waktu untuk mengunjunginya, terimakasih!


	2. Chapter 2

Sinar matahari menyorot dengan semangat membuat kondisi tubuh semakin panas sehingga keringat kasar tak henti-hentinya keluar deras dari pori-pori kulitku.

Mengabaikan semua itu aku terus berlari. Hari ini adalah hari kedua aku melakukan pelarian dari lubang hitam, aku hanya terus menjauh untuk menghindarkan diri ditemukan kembali oleh mereka.

Master Babi memang sudah mati, namun semua Budak tahu jika pemilik sebenarnya bukan si Babi tersebut. Babi hanya dijadikan kedok untuk mengelola lubang hitam itu, pemilik sebenarnya adalah seseorang yang berasal dari keluarga bangsawan kerajaan yang memiliki kekuatan politik kuat digenggaman tangannya.

"T- Tunggu aku! B- Bisakah kita istirahat!?"

Aku berhenti berlari, menoleh kebelakang hanya untuk menemukan seorang gadis kecil berambut kuning berlutut terengah ditempatnya.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk mengikutiku!"

"A- Aku tidak ingin tertangkap lagi, aku ingin mengikuti orang kuat yang bisa melindungiku!"

Gadis kecil itu adalah salah-satu Budak yang berhasil melarikan diri dari situasi pemberontakan. Dia juga Budak yang aku maksud sebelumnya, dia tetangga sel-ku dan Budak langganan gangbang para penjaga.

Melihatku yang selalu kembali selamat dari pertempuran membuatnya berasumsi jika aku adalah orang yang kuat, berlindung dengan orang kuat akan menambahkan peluang hidupnya secara signifikan.

"Ah, aku sendiri tidak ingin mengasuh seorang anak kecil?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil! Aku berusia 19 tahun, aku seorang WANITA DEWASA!"

Wajahnya memerah marah meneriakan penyangkalannya.

Aku mengerutkan kening bingung. Bagaimana mungkin gadis kecil yang terlihat berusia 12 tahun setua itu?

"Apa kau bercanda?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Dia mengibaskan tangannya panik, setelah itu dia menundukan kepalanya. "Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir alasan kenapa aku menjadi mainan para penjaga?"

Apa masalahnya? Sudah bukan hal yang aneh jika seorang Budak perempuan menjadi mainan laki-laki, aku tidak jarang melihat beberapa Budak perempuan menempati panggung lelang untuk diberikan kepada si penawar tertinggi. Meskipun begitu...

...Tunggu dulu. Aku mengingat jika gadis ini tidak pernah meninggalkan sel-nya, hanya beberapa kali dan itupun dia segera kembali ke sel-nya dengan wajah yang memiliki ekspresi kosong.

"Sangat bodoh!" Gadis kecil itu mendengus kasar. "Aku adalah jenis gadis yang tidak bisa menarik para pembeli, dan untuk mendapatkan makanan aku harus membuat diriku menjadi pelacur para penjaga."

Masuk akal. Hampir seluruh pria menyukai gadis berisi, dia yang terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil tentu saja tidak mampu bersaing dengan produk berdada seperti teman-temannya.

Apakah pria didunia ini tidak tahu tentang keindahan seorang Loli? Mungkin mereka akan tertarik dengan lubang Vaginanya yang sempit, tapi untuk dijadikan seorang peliharaan seorang Loli sangatlah tidak begitu menarik.

Budak seks bisa diibaratkan sebuah piala, dan jika pialamu terlihat cacat itu akan sia-sia saja.

Master tidak akan segan membuang seorang Budak yang tidak berguna, dia tidak segan untuk membunuhnya dan dalam kasus gadis ini, Master menggunakannya untuk menjadi seorang pelacur sebagai bayaran atas segala makanan yang dia terima.

"Begini..." Aku berhenti sejenak untuk mendudukan pantatku didepannya. "... Apa kau berencana untuk terus mengikutiku? Aku tidak yakin jika aku harus terus mengasuhmu dan berbagi beberapa tangkapan yang aku hasilkan!"

Selama dua hari terakhir ini kami mendapatkan makanan dengan cara berburu, tidak mungkin jika aku harus terus mengurusnya dan menjejalkan makanan gratis untuk membantu mempertahankan hidupnya.

"A- Apa? J- Jadi kau berencana akan membunuhku, begitu?"

"Apa? Untuk apa aku membunuhmu? Yang aku maksud adalah aku akan meninggalkanmu ketika aku cukup yakin kita sudah jauh dari lubang hitam itu."

Aku melihat wajahnya menjadi sangat pucat.

"T- Tid- maksudku, bisakah aku ikut denganmu? Orang-orang seperti mereka tertarik menculik gadis sepertiku, dengan kelainan tubuhku aku tidak bisa hidup sendirian!"

Mereka tidak akan tahu tentang kenyataan gadis itu adalah seorang wanita dewasa, sindikat perdagangan Budak akan kembali menculiknya untuk di didik sebagai Budak seks yang kelak akan menghasilkan uang untuk mereka.

Kesimpulannya, jika dia terus hidup nomaden seorang diri cepat atau lambat dia akan terjerumus kedalam lubang yang sama.

Sebagai gadis muda yang sedang mekar ada opsi lain untuk menghindarkannya dari penculikan, diantaranya adalah mendaftarkan diri ke sebuah rumah bordil dan menjadi pelacur tetap disana.

Menjadi seorang pelacur lebih baik daripada menjadi seorang Budak. Melacurkan Vaginanya bisa mendapatkan uang, memperkaya diri dan hidup sejahtera. Tapi pertanyaannya adalah, apakah ada rumah bordil yang mau menerima seorang gadis Loli? Peluangnya sangat kecil.

Sungguh tragis!

"Apa kau mempunyai keluarga?"

"Aku berasal dari desa Sheera, jika mereka belum mati, itu berarti aku masih mempunyai keluarga."

Aku hanya meringis mendengar jawabannya. Dia menjawab seolah sebuah keluarga itu tidak begitu berharga, tapi kemungkinan itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat wajar jika kau telah hidup keras di lubang hitam itu.

Tidak ada salahnya aku membawa seseorang yang memang sudah mengenal dengan dunia ini, aku bisa mendapatkan beberapa informasi yang bisa aku jadikan sebagai sarana beradaptasi.

"Oke, aku akan mengantarmu pulang ke rumah, tapi..."

"Itu tidak mungkin!"

Kenapa dia menyangkal dengan begitu semangat?

"Apa masalahnya?"

"Desaku berada disebrang negeri ini, dibutuhkan daya dan dana untuk menyebrang dari satu negeri ke negeri lainnya!"

Mengejutkan, apakah yang dia maksud dunia ini tidak hanya dihuni oleh satu negara? Banyak pertanyaan dan aku bisa belajar darinya nanti.

"Tidak masalah, kita akan menemukan cara agar kita berdua bisa sampai disana!"

Gadis itu mendesah, mungkin dalam hatinya dia sedang merutuki kekeras kepalaanku.

"Tapi yang lebih penting kau tidak akan meninggalkanku sendiri, kan?"

Sepertinya dia sangat hawatir sehingga dia kembali menanyakan itu padaku.

"Ya, aku sudah bilang jika aku akan mengantarmu kerumah. Tapi yang lebih penting sekarang adalah kita harus kembali bergerak untuk menjauh dari orang-orang dibelakang kita!"

Gadis itu mengerang kecewa, setelah lebih dari 4 jam (asumsi) berlari aku tahu tubuhnya sudah tidak sanggup lagi berlari.

"Ayolah, kenapa kau selemah itu!"

Dengan wajah yang merenggut dia berusaha sekuat tenaga mengimbangi langkah kakiku.

"Asal kau tahu, kedua kakiku pendek, aku harus menambah tenaga untuk mengimbangi langkah raksasamu!"

"Aku masih 16 tahun, sangat keliru jika kau menyebutku seorang raksasa."

"Wow, itu mengejutkan."

"Ya."

Aku tidak bisa menghakimi kesalah-pahaman oranglain mengenai bentuk tubuhku. Pertumbuhan tubuhku tidak bisa disangkut pautkan dengan logika, aku nyatanya seorang remaja, namun karena pelatihan dan beberapa makanan bergizi tubuhku tumbuh seperti seorang pria dewasa.

Tinggi tubuhku hampir mencapai 2 meter, tubuhku berisi dengan sempurna, terlebih dengan otot-otot kasar yang memenuhi hampir seluruh sudut bingkai tubuh rampingku. Jika aku boleh jujur, aku sendiri jatuh cinta dengan tubuhku sendiri.

Maklum karena di kehidupanku dulu, tubuhku sendiri sedikit mirip dengan tubuh Master Babi yang berhasil kubunuh dilubang hitam itu.

Kami terus berlari, dan karena jarak kami sedekat ini aku mampu mendengar suara nafasnya yang kasar dan terengah-engah, aku menjadi tidak tega.

"Ada (hah) ap- (hah) -pa lagi?"

Aku berhenti, meraih pedang besar yang ada dipunggungku dan setelah itu akupun membungkuk didepannya.

"Naiklah!"

Dia tampak tertegun dengan pernyataanku.

"Aku membutuhkanmu, untuk itu aku tidak ingin membuatmu mati karena kelelahan seperti ini!"

"A- Apa?" Dia sontak berteriak. "J- Jangan mengatakan hal-hal yang memalukan! Apa kau juga bermaksud menjadikan tubuhku sebagai hiburan dalam perjalanan?!"

Apa yang dia pikirkan?

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu! Aku cukup asing dengan dunia luar, untuk itu aku membutuhkanmu untuk meminta informasi tentang dunia ini!"

"O- Oh, aku kira aku lagi-lagi harus melacurkan diriku untuk bisa bertahan hidup."

Apakah dia berpikiran seperti itu? Well, aku sendiri tidak akan menolak jika dia sendiri dengan suka rela mengangkang dihadapanku.

Mengabaikan pikiran sesat tentang obsesiku dengan Loli akupun segera merasakan buah dada mini menabrak punggung kerasku.

"N- Nah, untuk s- sekarang tugasmu adalah memperhatikan sekitar, aku tidak mau binatang aneh seperti kemarin menyergap dengan tiba-tiba!"

Buah dada mini yang penuh dengan saraf sensitif...

...Woy, ini bukan saatnya memikirkan tentang Loli!

Ya aku tahu, tapi tetap saja adrenalinku terpacu dengan sangat kencang.

Dua menit mencoba mengontrol diri, akupun langsung berdiri dan memacu langkah kakiku untuk kembali bergerak.

"Ummm..." Gadis itu bergumam. "...Sangat aneh jika kita tidak mengetahui nama masing-masing."

"Naruto."

"Aku Mittelt, salam kenal Naruto-san!"

"Naruto saja cukup!"

"Baiklah."

-Line Break!

Malam hari sudah tiba dan kami berdua sedang duduk didepan Api unggun kecil sekaligus menyantap Ikan bakar hasil tangkapan kami.

"Jadi, bisakah kau menjelaskan tentang dunia ini?"

Mittelt mendongkak menatapku sangsi.

"Hey, aku sudah bilang kalau aku sama sekali tidak tahu tentang dunia luar!"

Mittelt mengangguk, menanggalkan Ikan bakarnya dan diapun mulai menjelaskan.

"Eartland, begitulah semua orang menyebut dataran benua yang sedang kita tinggali ini. Eartland dikuasai oleh empat negara (Empire) yang sering disebut sebagai empat penjuru mata Angin di Eartland. Wilayah Utara Eartland dikuasai oleh Nertpolitan Empire, selatan dikuasai oleh Soutlandia, Barat dikuasai oleh Westonia Empire dan timur dikuasai oleh Eastonia Empire. Itulah garis besar pengetahuanku!"

Aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa dunia ini hampir serupa dengan keadaan abad pertengahan yang pernah dialami oleh duniaku dulu. Kerajaan masih eksis, keberadaan mereka tentu saja akan menghasilkan sebuah konflik, intrik politik dan lain sebagainya.

"Terus yang mana negara asalmu?"

"Aku bukan dari Eartland, aku sendiri berasal dari Britania Raya, benua yang ada disebrang Eartland."

Jadi dia bukan berasal dari benua ini...

...Pantas saja dia mengatakan tentang sebuah kemustahilan untuk bisa kembali kerumahnya.

"Bagaimana dengan budaya, kesejahteraan, mata uang, profesi?"

"Budaya setiap daerah berbeda-beda, aku sendiri tidak tahu pasti dengan hal seperti ini. Kesejahteraan itu tergantung dengan uang, strata sosial dan kekuasaan yang dimiliki setiap orang. Mata uang yang digunakan adalah gold, silver dan copper. Dan terakhir masalah profesi, setiap orang bebas melakukan pekerjaan apapun selama dia mendapatkan uang untuk bertahan hidup. Tapi keluargaku sendiri adalah seorang Petani Apel."

"Kurs untuk setiap mata uang itu?"

"1 gold adalah 100 silver, 1 silver adalah 100 copper, 1 copper adalah 100 logam. Logam sudah tidak digunakan, saat ini mungkin saja harga 1 logam bisa mencapai 100 gold karena saking langkanya."

Kecuali tentang mata uang, informasi yang dia ketahui sangat tidak membantu adaptasiku.

Sialan, kami berdua sama-sama buta dengan dunia luar.

Mengabaikan itu aku pun kembali memulai percakapan. Kali ini aku menanyakan tentang alasannya terdampar dan menjadi budak di benua ini.

Dia menjawab bahwa ketika Mittelt (14th) sedang bepergian menuju Ibukota, rombongannya dicegat oleh segerombolan bandit, kemudian dia diculik, dijual kesana-sini dan terakhirnya sejarah.

Pengalamannya sebagai Budak seks dia pernah dibuang oleh majikannya, namun kebebasannya hanya sementara sebelum dia diculik kembali karena perawakannya yang Loli.

Aku jadi mengerti tentang kehawatirannya ditinggalkan olehku. Pengalaman adalah guru yang berharga, dan Mittelt sendiri tidak ingin kembali mengalami hal seperti itu.

Tidak terasa waktu sudah semakin malam, dan kamipun memutuskan untuk tidur.

-Line Break!

Keesokan harinya, pagi-pagi sekali kami mulai melakukan perjalanan.

Formasi yang kami gunakan masih tetap sama, aku menggendong Mittelt dibalik punggungku, yang berbeda adalah...

...Karena kami sudah membersihkan diri, aku tidak lagi mencium bau sperma kering menjijikan yang ditinggalkan oleh pesta gangbang para penjaga di tubuh Mittelt.

Aku sendiri tidak tahu tujuan kami, Mittelt memanduku untuk terus berjalan kearah garis lurus mengikuti aliran sungai.

Sungai merupakan inti kehidupan untuk masyarakat dan Mittelt percaya jika kami mengikutinya kami akan sampai di salah-satu pemukiman warga.

Sesekali aku berhenti ditengah jalan untuk beristirahat dan mengisi persediaan Air dari aliran sungai yang kami jumpai sepanjang perjalanan.

"Lihat, disana ada jembatan!"

Mittelt berseru membuatku menoleh kearah jari telunjuknya berada.

Aku bergegas mempercepat laju lariku, mengabaikan nafasku yang terengah kamipun sampai diatas jembatan itu.

"Jalan ini muat untuk satu gerobak."

Sampai dijembatan aku menurunkan Mittelt dan terduduk menyenderkan punggungku di Kayu jembatan.

Menyesap Air dalam botol akupun melihat Mittelt yang berjalan kesana-kemari berlagak menjadi seorang detektif.

"Naruto, kau tahu apa artinya ini?"

"Apa?"

"Dasar bodoh! Tentu saja jalan ini! Ada jalan berarti ada kehidupan, itu maksudku!"

Dia bertanya tidak jelas, bagaimana aku bisa mengerti pertanyaan itu?!

"Ya, ya, jadi untuk sampai di pemukiman warga kita hanya harus mengikuti jalan ini!"

"Kau benar!"

Mittelt berseru ceria mengangkat tinjunya kearahku.

"Tapi tunggu beberapa saat, aku ingin terlebih dahulu menenangkan tubuhku!"

"Baiklah, karena kau sedang beristirahat, aku akan mencari Ikan untuk makan siang kita."

Aku melihat Mittelt sedikit berlari menuju kesisi lain jembatan, dia perlahan menuruni bukit dan memasuki kawasan sungai.

Dia melepas seluruh pakaiannya, mengambil tombak bambu runcing dan diapun secepatnya masuk kedalam aliran sungai.

Kemungkinan karena telah terbiasa telanjang didepan laki-laki Mittelt tidak merasa malu telanjang dan berenang kesana-kemari didepanku.

Jika ada orang yang lewat dan melihatnya, orang itu pasti menganggapku sedang mengasuh adikku sendiri.

Membiarkan dia bersenang-senang sendiri akupun berbalik dan semakin merebahkan tubuhku mendapatkan posisi sesuai untuk beristirahat.

Karena merasa lelah aku secara tak terduga memejamkan kedua mataku.

Entah berapa lama aku tertidur, yang pasti ketika aku kembali membuka kedua mataku aku mendengar suara Mittelt yang bersorak dan berteriak.

"KITA SELAMAT! CEPAT BANGUN! NARUTO! NARUTO!"

Aku berkedip satu kali, dua kali dan menemukan Mittelt yang melompat-lompat telanjang didepanku.

"Hey, bagaimana? Apakah dia sudah bangun? Kita tidak bisa menunggu terlalu lama!"

Mendengar suara asing aku lekas berdiri dan menoleh kearah asal suara.

Aku melihat seorang pria melambai dari atas kereta Kuda, dia berkacak pinggang menatapku.

"Siapa dia?"

"Dia adalah seorang pedagang yang berencana untuk melakukan perjalanan ke Kota. Kita akan ikut, namun dia menginginkan timbal balik agar kau melindunginya dari beberapa bandit diperjalanan nanti!"

"Aku?"

"Ya, sebelumnya dia juga telah membawa dua orang tentara bayaran bersamanya, namun dengan sedikit bujukan dariku akhirnya dia setuju untuk membawa kita bersamanya."

"Maksudmu dengan melacurkan dirimu, begitu?"

"Sialan!" Mittelt secara tegas memukul perutku. "Aku tidak mungkin menawarkan hal seperti itu! Aku hanya bilang bahwa kau adalah petarung yang sangat kuat!"

"Melihatmu telanjang tentu saja aku akan berpikiran seperti itu."

"Telanjang?" Mittelt menunduk dan memperhatikan dirinya sendiri. "Ehehehe, aku lupa, pakaianku masih tertinggal disana."

Dasar tak tahu malu!

-Line Break!

"Apakah dia adik perempuanmu?"

Aku menoleh kearah tentara bayaran berambut hitam yang bertanya padaku, mengalihkan kembali menatap Mittelt yang duduk disamping Kurir akupun cepat menjawab.

"Ya, dia adikku. Orangtua kami baru saja meninggal, karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk mengajaknya meninggalkan desa untuk mengadu nasib di Kota."

Dia tidak akan tahu jika aku berbohong. Berkata jujurpun salah, ini hanya akan menimbulkan kontroversi didalam percakapan ini.

"Apa kau seorang tentara bayaran?"

Tanyanya sambil menunjuk pedang besarku.

"Tidak, aku seorang pemburu."

"Dengan senjata sebesar itu? Apa kau yakin?"

Dia bertanya sangsi. Memang senjata yang sangat mencolok, semua orang bodohpun tahu jika pedang besar (Zanbatou) ini sangat tidak sesuai untuk digunakan sebagai alat berburu.

"Ini milik seorang petarung tangguh, aku mendapatkannya sebagai hadiah dari kematiannya."

"Itu adalah senjata yang luarbiasa, senjata itu cocok digunakan untuk memenggal leher seseorang, hargai itu!"

Katanya sambil mengangguk seolah mengerti dengan apa yang aku sampaikan tadi.

Senjata ini memang berguna untuk membunuh seseorang. Zanbatou yang kubawa ini adalah senjata milik Zabuza, dia adalah petarung tangguh yang terakhir aku hadapi.

Dalam acara pelarian aku bersama Zabuza bekerja sama mengacaukan lubang hitam, kami membebaskan seluruh Budak dan setelah itu kami berdua diikuti oleh Mittelt melarikan diri bersama-sama.

Akan tetapi...

Sebagai petarung aku terlalu menarik untuk diabaikan, dan karena itulah ketika kami sudah sedikit aman dari pelarian Zabuza menantangku.

Kami berdua bertarung dengan sengit, namun entah kenapa disaat-saat terakhir Zabuza menyerahkan diri tanpa sedikitpun menghindari tusukan pedangku terhadap jantungnya.

Setelah kematian kekasihnya (Haku, dia LGBT) di Arena Zabuza sudah tidak memiliki gairah hidup selain bertarung, dia hanya menginginkan mati oleh seseorang yang layak dan dia memilihku untuk menjadi eksekutornya.

Tragis, benar-benar tidak patut ditiru pemirsa!

Aku merasa aneh dengan bagian kalimat itu. Jika dia hanya ingin bertarung, alasan apa yang mendasarinya untuk memulai pemberontakan? Biarkan itu menjadi misteri karena aku sendiripun tidak bisa menjawabnya.

Sebaiknya kita kembali pokus mengawasi perjalanan kita. Sodagar kaya menginginkan kami (Naruto + tentara bayaran) untuk melindungi perjalanannya, maka dari itu aku harus tetap siaga mengamankan perjalanan ini.

Peejalanan hanya dihiasi oleh keheningan, namun entah kenapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dengan suasana ini.

"Aku merasa kita sedang diikuti."

Aku berbisik kepada tentara bayaran yang ada disebelahku.

"Pengamatan yang bagus, ketika memasuki gardu pertama kita memang sudah mulai diikuti. Lihat ke sebelah sana!"

Disisi lain jalan yang dikelilingi perbukitan, sekilas aku bisa melihat bisa beberapa bayangan yang menghilang disekitar pohon.

Itu tidak mungkin bayangan beberapa hewan liar, jika itu Serigala jejadian seperti yang sebelumnya aku temui mereka pasti akan langsung menyergap kita.

"Apakah kita seharusnya berhenti dan mengurus mereka terlebih dahulu?"

"Tidak, itu ide yang sangat bodoh! Jika kita berhenti, kita akan berakhir dikepung oleh mereka! Sebagai tentara bayaran keselamatan klien adalah harga diri kami!"

Maaf, maaf, aku masih asing dengan hal seperti ini. Aku belum berpengalaman menjadi seorang keamanan dalam perjalanan, aku hanya tahu bertarung dan membunuh lawan-lawanku.

"Apakah mereka akan terus mengikuti kita?"

"Jika mereka tidak menyerah kita akan berhenti tepat didepan sana. Kawanan mereka yang didepan akan membuat sebuah penghalang untuk menutup akses kami, dan disitulah kita akan bersiap melawan mereka."

Maksudmu kita akan dibegal? T-T

"Dalam situasi seperti itu, hal pertama yang harus kau perhatikan adalah pemanah yang dimiliki kawanan bandit. Jika kau sudah mendapatkan posisi mereka, maka kau bisa bertarung leluasa sekaligus berlindung ketika mereka akan membidikmu."

Dia memberitahuku bahwa aku tidak bisa bertarung secara terbuka. Ini bukan arena satu lawan satu, aku juga harus memperhatikan bahaya potensial disekelilingku.

Kau tahu apa yang sedang kurasakan saat ini? Aku mengalami demam panggung.

Sisa perjalanan kami dihiasi oleh ketegangan, namun segala kehawatiran itu sirna ketika kami sudah mendapati sebuah gardu terakhir menandakan perjalanan kami menuju Kota sukses tanpa hambatan.

"Kita sudah aman, kita sudah memasuki jalur hukum."

Jalur hukum? Jalur hukum merupakan kawasan yang dilindungi oleh patroli kerajaan, untuk itulah bandit atau sejenisnya tidak akan ada di kawasan ini.

"Huh..."

Aku hanya mendesah lega.

"Mengingat kau pasti belum mempunyai rencana, ketika di Kota nanti kami berdua ingin mengajakmu berburu Wolfheim. Apa kau berminat?"

"Wolfheim?"

"Biar aku jelaskan..." Dia menghela nafas sejenak. "...Sebenarnya acara ini hanya disebut sebagai perburuan Serigala. Ketika musim dingin akan tiba, kawanan Serigala akan turun gunung untuk mencari makan. Mereka akan datang ke daerah terbuka, jalan-jalan atau bahkan masuk kedalam Kota."

"Apakah itu berbahaya?"

"Darisinilah asal nama Wolfheim diberikan untuk mereka. Kawanan Serigala itu tidak mencari makanan yang biasanya, mereka memiliki kelainan untuk menggemari daging Manusia sehingga membuat kelainan itu mempengaruhi bentuk tubuhnya. Serigala itu bukanlah Serigala biasa, mereka adalah Serigala yang bermutasi menjadi seekor monster!"

Err, kedengarannya sangat mengerikan. Namun ketika mendengar nama Serigala monster aku jadi mengingat sesuatu.

"Apakah Serigala itu hampir sebesar Kuda?"

"I- Itu Wolfheim, bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku pernah berjumpa dengannya dan aku sendiri berhasil membunuhnya."

Aku mengatakan itu sekaligus melepas dan menunjukan sebuah kalung yang terbuat dari akar pohon dengan bandul sepasang taring panjang berwarna putih kemerahan.

"I- Ini taring Wolfheim."

Tentara bayaran itu terlihat takjub memeriksa kalung milikku.

"Kau tahu, kau bisa menukarnya dengan jumlah 3 gold!"

"Semahal itu?"

"Bayarannya juga termasuk konpensasi bahaya yang dihadapi. Jika kau tidak mendapatkan hasil sama sekali kau akan tetap menerima bayaran 1 silver, berhasil mendapatkan buruanmu kau bisa mendapatkan 50 silver tiap masing-masing sepasang taring Serigala, dan jika kau mendapatkan bos atau Wolfheim kau bisa mendapatkan 3 gold. Namun ada aturan tertentu dalam menukarkan taring tersebut, kau tidak boleh memotongnya terlalu pendek!"

"Apakah ini berlaku?"

"Kau beruntung memotong ini sampai keakarnya, dan untuk mendapatkan sebotol sake aku bisa mengantarmu menukarkan ini! Hahahaha~"

"Deal!"

Ada peribahasa tentang 'kau perlu bertukar gelas untuk menjadi seorang teman' aku pikir ini akan sangat menguntungkan dalam perburuan kami.

"Hey, Satoshi, kita akan mendapatkan seorang teman berburu yang telah berhasil mengalahkan Wolfheim!"

"Hah, apa maksudmu?"

Tentara bayaran satunya yang berjaga didepan kereta berteriak kembali kearah kami.

"Dasar bodoh! Aku bilang dia..." Dia berbisik memperkenalkan diri sekaligus menanyakan namaku, karena kami akan menjadi rekan berburu akupun memberikan namaku. "...Disini Naruto akan bergabung dengan kita!"

"Itu bagus, kita memang perlu lebih banyak orang untuk menghabisi Wolfheim!"

Mendengar tanggapan itu membuat Muto (Nama tentara bayaran) misuh-misuh tak jelas.

"Padahal aku sudah bilang bahwa kau adalah orang yang berhasil membunuh Wolfheim seorang diri..."

Itu bukan kesalahan Satoshi jika dia tidak bisa mendengarmu dengan jelas. Jalanan sudah semakin ramai, banyak lalu lalang kereta Kuda atau orang yang berjalan beriringan.

Suasana hening yang sedari tadi kita alami jadi berdengung.

"Omong-omong, jika kalian ikut berburu, bagaimana dengan klien kalian?"

Keasikan membicarakan tentang Wolfheim membuatku melupakan klien kami.

"Oh, tenang saja, Bos memerlukan beberapa waktu untuk negosiasi barang dagangannya. Jika dia hendak kembali Bos pasti akan mengunjungi kami di penginapan."

"Oh, begitu."

Apakah aku harus ikut balik bersama mereka? Ini urusan nanti, setidaknya aku harus terlebih dahulu memikirkan tentang berburu uang.

"Berbicara tentang penginapan, sebaiknya kita berada di tempat yang sama, ini akan memudahkan kita untuk berkordinasi terlebih dahulu. Penginapan musim ini pun dipastikan akan penuh karena kebanyakan tentara bayaran memadati Kota ini."

"Aku ingin tahu tentang harga yang harus dibayarkan untuk penginapan ini..."

"Penginapan di Kota ini beragam. Jika kau menginginkan penginapan solo dengan layanan bak mandi harganya cukup mahal, kau harus membayar 3 silver/malam. Kami hanya memilih penginapan yang biasa, mandi adalah kegiatan yang sangat mahal untuk orang seperti kami."

Mandi adalah kegiatan yang mencerminkan seseorang itu memiliki strata sosial yang tinggi.

Di lubang hitam itupun para Budak hanya diberikan kemewahan itu sekitar dua minggu sekali, jadi aku tidak terlalu terkejut dengan hal seperti ini.

Aku merasa kereta berhenti, aku sedikit mengangkat badanku untuk melihat situasi didepan.

Bos terlihat membayar pajak masuk Kota kepada dua penjaga yang berdiri didepan gerbang. Setelah pembayaran itu beres, satu penjaga mengintruksikan temannya untuk membuka gerbang.

Kereta Kuda kembali berjalan, kami mulai memasuki Kota dan...

...Aku akhirnya bisa mengatakan jika kehidupan baruku akan dimulai disini.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTO BE CONTINUEDxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Baru pulang kerja Esya langsung Update Chapter kedua dari Yoriyoi Futatabime no Chansu hu~ hu~ Bagaimana? Bagaimana?

Mittelt itu Loli, dia beusia 19 tahun yang terperangkap didalam tubuh gadis awal remaja 12 tahun.

Ah, sayang... Ada satu adegan yang terlewatkan agar Naruto bisa unjuk kebolehan dengan kemampuannya. Tapi tunggu, Esya bisa memikirkan hal lain yang lebih wow dari sekedar memerangi bandit loh.

Zabuza mati, ya dan Esya membuat Naruto mewarisi Kubikiribocho.

Konsep Fanfic ini mengambil tema tentang abad pertengahan. Naruto bukan lagi seorang budak, Esya ingin membentuk Naruto untuk menjadi tentara kuat. Temanya petualangan, Esya ingin Naruto berkelana kesana-kemari sebelum nanti Esya memutuskannya untuk menetap.

Naruto cross Eyeshield 21 dalam tahap finishing, beberapa waktu kemudian Esya pasti akan Update.

Satu lagi, bolehkah Esya minta tolong kalian untuk menyiapkan nama-nama Kota yang mantap dan menarik? Esya masih kurang dalam hal seperti ini, itulah alasannya Esya memilih nama konyol untuk keempat penjuru mata Angin Eartland.

Terimakasih...

vvv

vv

v

Naruto cross Eyeshield 21 dalam tahap finishing, beberapa waktu kemudian Esya pasti akan Update.

Satu lagi, bolehkah Esya minta tolong kalian untuk menyiapkan nama-nama Kota yang mantap dan menarik? Esya masih kurang dalam hal seperti ini, itulah alasannya Esya memilih nama konyol untuk keempat penjuru mata Angin Eartland.

Terimakasih... 


	3. Chapter 3

Hari sudah menjelang siang, aku sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk perburuan kami hari ini.

"Aku pergi!"

"Ya."

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak membawa Mittelt, biarkan dia sendiri menikmati waktunya didalam penginapan.

Setelah mendapatkan uang dari hasil menukar taring Wolfheim kami, aku dan Mittelt memutuskan untuk menyewa penginapan kelas menengah di kota ini.

Menurutku harga penginapan kelas menengah tidak begitu mahal, hanya membutuhkan 2 silver/malamnya dan jika kau menginginkan layanan mandi kami tinggal membayar 500 copper/baknya.

Itu tidak masalah, mengingat kami mengincar penginapan ini hanyalah karena ada sebuah futon untuk memudahkan kami melalui alam mimpi.

Tidur hanya dengan beralaskan lantai dan tikar sudah agak membosankan untukku, aku pikir sudah cukup aku mengalaminya ketika aku masih berada dilubang hitam itu.

Dijalan aku mendapati beberapa karyawan yang berpapasan denganku, mereka menunduk dan aku hanya tersenyum sekaligus membalas sapaan mereka.

Tinggal membuka pintu ini dan akupun akan keluar dari penginapan ini.

Tujuanku adalah kedai yang letaknya tidak jauh dari penginapan ini, karena penginapan kami berbeda, untuk itu Muto memilih kedai tempat kami kemarin makan siang sebagai titik pertemuan kami.

Dalam perjalananku aku melihat kanan dan kiri, melihat pemandangan Manusia membludak memenuhi akses jalan nampaknya sudah biasa terlihat dikota ini. Para pedagang masing-masing berteriak untuk menawarkan dagangannya, para pembeli antri dan sesekali menawar sesuai harga yang diinginkan, beberapa kapilah pedagang yang baru saja memasuki kota dan para bangsawan pemilik strata sosial tinggi berjalan dengan kereta kuda mewah sambil dikawal oleh beberapa prajurit penjaganya.

Pemandangan seperti ini ternyata sangat wajar ditemui dikota dan pusat ekonomi tempat tinggal tuan tanah feodal (Gubernur).

Aku telah sampai didepan kedai yang kumaksud, masuk dan setelah itu aku bisa mendapati Muto dan Satoshi yang melambaikan tangannya memintaku untuk menghampiri mereka.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto?"

"Selamat pagi."

Aku membalas sapaannya sebelum aku mengambil tempat duduk tepat disamping Muto.

"Bagaimana malammu?"

"Menakjubkan, aku tidur dengan sangat nyenyak."

"Sudah pasti kan, kau menginap ditempat luarbiasa yang Marcenary seperti kami akan ragu untuk membayar harga sewa yang tak masuk akal itu."

"Oh, ayolah, apakah kau harus mengatakan hal seperti itu untuk mengolok-oloku?"

"Jangan dianggap seurius, dia hanya sedang bercanda. Mungkin Muto sedang merasa gugup dengan perburuan kita hari ini!"

Percakapan kami tersela oleh kedatangan salah-satu pelayan. Aku meminta satu sendok (baca: centong) gandum dan satu Kentang rebus. Setelah mencocokan pesananku dia berbalik pergi, namun ketika dia hendak melewati kursi Satoshi, Satoshi bertindak jail dengan meremas pantatnya yang membuat pelayan itu berbalik dan mengedipkan matanya menanggapi godaan Satoshi.

"Setelah perburuan hari ini aku akan menidurimu, ingat itu!"

"Selama kau punya 6 perak, aku akan menjadi milikmu malam ini!"

Oh, wow...

...Aku hanya mampu tercengang takjub, aku berpikir jika hal ini adalah hal lumrah dijumpai di dunia ini, jelas dan sangat berbeda dengan di duniaku dulu.

Jika seorang pelayan yang bertugas melayani pelanggan diperlakukan seperti itu, aku yakin dia akan memekik dan berteriak kata 'mesum' dengan suaranya yang menggemaskan. Berbeda dengan didunia ini, aku telah melihat sebagian besar perilaku orang-orang di dunia ini sangatlah terbuka.

Karena kedua paman tua didepanku ini sudah makan, mereka disini hanya menungguku sekaligus menikmati sake murahan di atas meja kami.

-Line Break!

"Setiap Wolfheim akan memimpin 8-14 Serigala, untuk itu kita harus siap menghadapi mereka."

Ditengah perjalanan kami bertiga menuju pos perburuan yang terletak di gerbang sebelah barat kota Muto kembali menjelaskan cara kerja tentang perburuan.

"Itu bagus. Semakin banyak jumlah kawanan, berarti kita juga akan memiliki tambahan uang yang sangat banyak."

"Tidak semudah itu. Sebuah party yang bertemu dengan kawanan Serigala itu berarti akan ada yang terluka atau meninggal dunia, karena itulah setelah kita sampai di pos kita akan mencari Marcenary lain untuk menambah kuota pasukan kita!"

"Tunggu dulu, bukankah lebih baik mengurangi mulut untuk diberi makan? Maksudku, kami bertiga saja pasti sudah cukup!"

Aku mencoba mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Satoshi melotot horror kearahku.

"Mengalahkan Wolfheim membutuhkan 3-5 orang, belum lagi untuk mengatasi kawanan Serigala yang lainnya, kita membutuhkan beberapa orang untuk membantu peperangan kami."

"Hey, Satoshi, jika kita berniat mencari Marcenary lain, aku berharap kita akan hati-hati memilih mereka!"

"Kenapa kita harus hati-hati?"

Aku bertanya heran, mendengar nada suara Muto yang sedatar itu pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan dibalik kata-katanya.

"Tujuan kami memang sama-sama berburu taring Wolfheim, tapi asal kau tahu, tidak semua Marcenary sejujur itu! Sebagian besar Marcenary menyukai uang, untuk itu kita harus berhati-hati dengan jenis Marcenary yang tidak segan menjadikan kita Human Shields!"

Human Shields? Kau akan menjadi tumbal untuk keselamatannya sendiri, dan itu termasuk jenis penghianatan paling lazim dilakukan dikehidupan Marcenary,

Dalam acara perburuan seperti ini sudah pasti akan dijumpai praktek tersebut, apalagi jika dalam sebuah party mereka memiliki terlalu banyak anggota yang memaksa mereka untuk berbagi penghasilan.

Tidak terasa kami telah sampai di pos perburuan, dan disana aku bisa melihat beberapa Marcenary yang berkumpul dalam satu kelompok besar party untuk melakukan perburuan ini.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan melapor keterlibatan kita untuk perburuan ini!"

Muto berjalan maju, dia menghampiri pos dan langsung berbicara kepada seorang pria setengah baya berambut hitam berpakaian baju besi tentara resmi dari kerajaan (Soldier).

"Ada begitu banyak orang disini."

"Karena kota ini sangat rawan serangan Wolfheim maka setiap menjelang musim dingin Gubernur mengundang hampir semua Marcenary dari Provinsi Alicus untuk berpartisipasi dengan perburuan ini."

Serigala membutuhkan persediaan makanan untuk menghadapi musim dingin, jadi masuk akal jika sebelum musim dingin itu tiba mereka akan berburu persediaan makanan untuk mempertahankan hidupnya nanti.

"Kau tadi mengatakan Provinsi Alicus? Apakah ini nama kota yang sekarang kita tempati?"

"Nama kota ini adalah Voleil, sedangkan Alicus adalah nama yang dipilih oleh Gubernur untuk daerah kekuasaannya (Provinsi)."

Eastonia Empire, Provinsi Alicus dan kota Voleil. Aku baru saja mengetahui lokasi tempat diriku sendiri berada.

Hah...

...Ternyata aku membutuhkan beberapa wawasan lain untuk bertahan hidup di dunia asing ini, dan mungkin saja aku perlu bepergian kesana-kemari untuk menambah wawasanku ini.

"Apakah ini kelompok party milikmu?"

Muto datang kembali membawa Capt. Soldier di belakangnya.

"Aku tahu jumlahnya hanya sedikit, Sir, untuk itu kami berencana untuk mencari Marcenary lain untuk bergabung dalam perburuan kami."

"Sayang sekali, Muto, semua sudah mendaftarkan diri sebagai party. Mungkin kalian bisa menunggu Marcenary yang belum datang untuk memintanya bergabung bersama kalian!"

"Maaf, Sir, apakah ada batasan untuk jumlah anggota party itu?"

Aku hanya ingin tahu tentang jumlah anggota party untuk perburuan ini.

"Jumlah ideal untuk perburuan ini adalah 5-7 orang, lebih dari itu biasanya perburuan tidak akan membuahkan hasil yang maksimal."

Aku mengerti. Berburu tidak harus dilakukan oleh banyak orang, semakin banyak kau menumpuk pasukan, semakin kecil target buruanmu menampakan diri.

"Jika dalam waktu keberangkatan kita kau belum menemukan anggota tambahan, aku menyarankan untukmu membatalkan perburuan hari ini. Mengingat waktu perburuan masih semingggu lagi, kita tidak perlu membuang nyawa sia-sia!"

"Kami tentu tidak ingin ditendang pergi dari penginapan, Sir. Tapi maaf, kami akan bersikeras untuk ikut perburuan hari ini!"

Captain mencoba memperingati kami, namun Muto menjawab dengan bersikukuh jika meskipun kami hanya 3 orang kita akan tetap ikut dalam perburuan ini.

"Sir, orang itu tidak mau mencari anggota party, dia bilang dia ingin berburu sendiri!"

Salah-satu bawahan dari Soldier itu datang membawa kabar mencengangkan.

"Orang bodoh itu!"

Captain meminta bawahan untuk menunjukan orang itu, dan Muto sendiri langsung bergerak cepat mengikuti mereka untuk mencoba menarik orang itu bergabung bersama kedalam party kami.

Hanya butuh waktu 3 menit untuk mereka kembali, bawahan Captain menyeret seorang wanita kira-kira 20 tahunan yang merengek minta dilepaskan.

"Nah, apa yang mendasarimu ingin melakukan perburuan sendiri, young lady?"

Captain bertanya menyipitkan pandangan menatap wanita muda yang memiliki rambut coklat sebahu itu.

"Aku adalah putri dari keluarga pemburu Inuzuka, kami memiliki keterampilan berburu yang tidak ada duanya, kau pasti tahu kan tentang reputasi kami itu?"

Captain mengangguk sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Ya, aku tahu. Rumor menyebutkan bahwa Inuzuka dikatakan sebagai keluarga keturunan langsung dari Anjing Inugami, mereka diberkati dengan kemampuan indra yang sangat berguna untuk berburu. Tapi yang aku tahu, tidak ada Inuzuka yang pernah bergabung dengan perburuan milikku, karena itulah aku yakin kau juga belum tahu seberapa berbahayanya perburuan ini!"

"A- Apa? Kau meremehkan kami?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan itu! Begini saja, untuk hari ini aku ingin kau bergabung bersama ketiga orang ini sebagai pembelajaran agar kau tahu situasi perburuan ini. Kalaupun hari ini kau berhasil selamat, besok aku akan mengijinkanmu berburu sendirian."

"Kenapa aku harus berbagi hasil buruanku dengan oranglain jika aku bisa menguasai semuanya sendiri?"

Ya, aku sendiri setuju dengan pemikiran itu. Kita tidak perlu menambah mulut yang harus kita beri makan.

"Ini adalah acara milikku dan akulah yang memiliki semua peraturan dalam perburuan ini! Kau harus mau menerima kondisi ini atau aku sendiri tidak akan mengijinkanmu mengikuti perburuan ini!"

Setelah mengatakan itu Captain menoleh dan berbicara dengan Muto.

"Aku memberimu satu anggota tambahan, meskipun masih kurang aku hanya bisa berharap kalian tidak mati diluarsana!"

"Terimakasih atas kemurahan hatimu, Sir!"

Setelah mengatakan seperti itu kepada Muto dia beranjak pergi meninggalkan kami berempat.

"Jadi bagaimana, young lady?"

"Kau lihat sendiri jika aku tidak punya pilihan lain, jadi aku akan mengikuti apa yang dikatakan bandot tua yang menamakan dirinya sebagai Captain!"

-Line Break!

Kami telah memasuki hutan tenggara kota Voleil, dan dengan deteksi penciuman dari seorang Inuzuka kami berjalan lurus kearah barat dari tempat pertama kami memasuki hutan.

"Hey, Inuzuka, apakah kau tidak salah? Bukankah dengan berjalan sejauh ini kita semua akan sangat sulit untuk kembali? Bagaimana kalau nanti kita disergap oleh tidak hanya satu kawanan Wolfheim?"

"Jika ingin sukses dalam berburu adalah tidak takut mengambil resiko, dan kalaupun kita disergap, kita hanya harus membunuh mereka semua!"

"Berbicara tentang membunuh kawanan Wolfheim... Mungkin ini sudah terlambat, tapi bisakah penghasilan yang kita peroleh dibagi sama rata?"

"Maksudmu kita tidak akan memakai aturan lama?"

"Ya, tidak peduli siapa yang paling banyak membunuh seharusnya kita semua akan mendapatkan hasil yang sama."

Aku mengerti tentang ini. Setiap hasil perburuan biasanya akan dibagi sesuai dengan seberapa banyak dia membunuh, itu perarturan lama yang masih dianut oleh kebanyakan Marcenary.

"Oh, ayolah, apakah aku harus berbagi semua penghasilanku untuk orang tolol seperti kalian?"

"Ah, apa nyonya pemburu masih keberatan dengan usulan ini? Apakah nyonya pemburu merasa sangat percaya diri bisa membunuh lebih banyak dari kami semua?"

"Tentu saja, ini akan sangat merugikan untukku jika harus berbagi dengan orang tolol yang sama sekali tidak tahu dengan seni berburu!"

Kata-kata Inuzuka-san itu cukup mengerikan, dia sendiri mampu membuat kesabaran Satoshi surut dan hendak membuka sarung pedangnya.

Sangat disayangkan jika Inuzuka-san harus mati disini, namun jika dia tidak bisa diajak bekerja-sama, membunuhnya akan menjadi ide yang sangat bagus.

Kita tidak perlu menunggunya untuk melakukan penghianatan.

Satoshi mengeluarkan pedangnya dan hendak menebas Inuzuka-san. Inuzuka-san tidak tinggal diam, dia mengeluarkan senjata berupa pisau cakar dan memasangkannya di kedua tangannya.

Spraaat!

Darah berceceran dimana-mana, namun yang lebih mengejutkan adalah kehadiran dua ekor Serigala yang teronggok mati tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Semua bersiap! Mereka datang!"

Eh, jadi mereka tidak sedang mencoba saling membunuh? Aku menggaruk bagian belakang kepalaku, dan karena aku mendengar aba-aba itu akupun lekas meraih Kubikiribocho.

"Mereka ada dibalik semak-semak itu! 4 ditengah, 2 di kanan dan dua lagi di kiri!"

Jadi ini adalah apa yang dia sebut sebagai kebanggaan sebagai penglihatan seorang pemburu?

Aku sendiri sulit untuk melihat mereka, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menyiapkan Kubikirbocho dan mendengarkan dengan seksama arahan yang Inuzuka-san itu katakan.

"Dia datang padamu! Raven, 2 dikanan sedang berlari menuju kearahmu! 2 sebelah kiri bergabung dengan barisan tengah, kau akan menghadapi 6 Serigala secara langsung Blondie..."

"...3 ...2 ...1 ...SEKARANG!"

Bersamaan dengan nyonya Inuzuka yang berteriak, 3 ekor Serigala langsung keluar dari semak-semak dan melompat hendak menerkamku.

Aku menebas satu Serigala yang sangat dekat dengan posisiku dan dua lainnya langsung terhempas jatuh menerima panah diantara matanya, menggelepar lalu mati.

"Berikutnya! Masih ada 3 dari mereka yang masih bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak!"

"Apakah mereka berniat untuk menyerang?"

-Inuzuka POV

Serangan kejutan mereka telah gagal, tapi apa ini? Bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan hal seperti ini? Mereka mundur? Itu tidak mungkin! Sekali mereka memutuskan untuk menyerang, maka naluri mereka sebagai binatang liar tentu akan terus maju untuk mendapatkan mangsa mereka.

"Guys, aku tidak tahu apa artinya ini, tapi mereka bertiga sepertinya memutuskan untuk mundur."

Mereka seolah memiliki kecerdasan sendiri untuk tidak mengambil resiko.

"Ini adalah karakteristik Serigala ini, mereka selalu menyerang tiba-tiba dan ketika serangan mereka gagal, mereka akan secepatnya mundur ketempat pemimpin mereka berada."

Mendengar kata 'pemimpin' yang dikatakan oleh Muto itu berarti Wolfheim.

Dia adalah target dan alasanku pergi sangat jauh dari rumah untuk mengikuti perburuan ini.

Aku mendengar tentang Wolfheim yang dikatakan memiliki ukuran tubuh yang sangat tidak wajar, dia hampir menyamai tubuh seekor Kuda dan disetiap kemunculannya dia akan mengakibatkan malapetaka untuk beberapa party perburuan ini.

Aku bukan Inuzuka lemah seperti yang para bajingan tua itu katakan, karena itulah aku perlu mendapatkan kepala Wolfheim untuk membuktikan kelayakanku.

-End

Setelah mendengar Inuzuka-san menyebutkan jika situasi sudah aman kamipun cepat mengumpulkan hasil buruan kami.

Aku mengeluarkan pisau dan memotong taring-taring Serigala yang sebelumnya kami bunuh, dan setelah aku selesai memotong taring ketiga Serigala itu akupun memutuskan untuk menyerahkannya pada Inuzuka-san untuk dikumpulkan.

"Baru putaran pertama, dan kita sudah mendapatkan 7 Serigala."

"Ya, sama sekali tidak buruk!"

Satoshi datang dan menyerahkan taring yang dia dapatkan dari 2 Serigala yang sudah dia bunuh.

"Aku ingin mendapatkan kepala Wolfheim, untuk itu kita harus semakin maju masuk kedalam hutan!"

"K- Kau bercanda?"

Satoshi menanggapi dengan nada penuh ketidakpercayaan.

"Apa kau tidak melihat hasil pertama yang kita dapatkan ini?" Inuzuka-san mengangkat kantong penuh dengan taring Serigala yang sebelumnya kami kumpulkan. "Seperti yang sebelumnya aku katakan, jika kita ingin sukses, kita harus berani mengambil resiko!"

"Meskipun aku sudah pernah membunuh Wolfheim, aku sendiri masih sedikit penasaran dengan Wolfheim ditempat ini."

Kataku mengingat kembali Serigala jejadian yang aku temui ditengah pelarian.

"Apakah itu benar? Kau pernah membunuh Wolfheim?"

"Tanyakan sendiri pada mereka!"

Aku menunjuk kedua teman perjalananku dan mereka menganggyk membenarkan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengannya? Aku dengar sangat sulit berjumpa dengan Serigala ini."

"Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya diperjalanan, dia kuat, sedikit sulit untuk membunuhnya!"

Itu memang benar. Tubuhnya sangat keras, ditambah dengan kecepatannya bereaksi membuatku sangat sulit untuk mengincar lehernya.

"Sudah aku putuskan."

Inuzuka-san mengatakan teka-teki yang sama sekali tidak kita pahami. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Mungkin hanya dia sendiri yang tahu jawabannya.

Kami kembali melanjutkan pencarian kami, dan seperti yang telah direncanakan, kami maju semakin masuk kedalam hutan.

Ditengah perjalanan kami menemukan dua onggok kepala Marcenary, kedua matanya melotot memandang seolah merasakan sebuah kesakitan yang tidak ada duanya.

Mereka mati dengan sangat mengenaskan, tidak ada tubuh dan hanya menyisakan kepalanya saja.

Tempat ini hancur dengan hiasan darah dan isi perut yang berceceran, aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa serangan besar-besaran pasti sudah terjadi ditempat ini.

"Hoek~ Aku rasanya ingin muntah!"

Inuzuka-san memalingkan kepalanya, tangannya menutupi mulut dan tidak lagi melihat mayat tersebut.

Aku melangkah kedepan, mengambil Kubikiribocho dan menggali tanah dengan cara mencungkil permukaan tanah dengan ujung bilah tajam Kubikiribocho.

Setelah galian tanah sudah selesai aku lekas mengambil dua kepala dan isi jeroan yang berhamburan dengan daun untuk disatukan, aku akan menguburkan mereka dengan layak. Meskipun tanpa tubuhnya, aku harap ini akan cukup membuat mereka merasakan sedikit kedamaian dialam sana.

Setelah aku menancapkan batang tanaman yang aku bentuk menjadi sebuah 'Salib' aku duduk bersimpuh dan segera memanjatkan doa untuk kedamaian mereka yang telah meninggalkan dunia ini.

Dunia ini memang kejam, namun aku harap kalian akan merasakan kedamaian disamping Bapa', amin!

Selesai berdoa aku kembali berdiri dan berkumpul dengan angggota party-ku.

"Apa yang barusan kau lakukan?"

"Apa?"

Apa ada yang salah dengan apa yang aku lakukan? Tatapan mereka yang memandangku bingung membuatku bertanya-tanya dan tertular menjadi bingung sendiri.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita cepat bergerak! Aroma darah akan menarik perhatian Wolfheim, dan kita tidak ingin berakhir dikelilingi sehingga membuat kita sulit untuk melawan!"

Inuzuka-san berseru dan meminta kami terus bergerak.

Pencarian kami dilanjutkan, dan hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar satu jam untuk kami kembali bertemu kawanan Wolfheim.

Kawanan ini lebih besar dari sebelumnya, aku berhasil membunuh 2 Serigala dalam satu kali kesempatan.

"Berikutnya, mereka datang dari kedua sisi!"

Lebih cepat dari teriakan Inuzuka-san, 2 Serigala melompat dari kedua sisi untuk menyerang kami.

Satoshi yang berdiri disamping kananku memasang perisai sehingga membuat Serigala yang menyerang dari sisi kanan kami membentur perisai sebelum dia mati dengan kepala yang terputus akibat sabetan Kubikiribocho.

Satu lagi, Muto dan Inuzuka-san yang bertarung dengan busur panahnya berhasil mengenai telak kedua mata Serigala tersebut.

"Ini belum selesai! Empat lainnya kembali menyerang! Oh, tidak, apakah ini Wolfheim? Dua diantara mereka berukuran sangat besar!"

Empat Serigala yang dua diantaranya berbeda ukuran menerobos maju.

Satoshi mengangkat perisainya untuk menghalau Wolfheim, namun itu tidak berguna, kecepatannya tidak masuk akal sehingga membuat Satoshi terlempar ke belakang sebelum Wolfheim merobeknya dengan taringnya yang kuat.

Suara teriakan menggema, kami semua mulai panik ketika pertahanan yang dijaga Satoshi ditembus dengan mudah.

"Sial, Satoshi!"

Muto melepaskan beberapa anak panah untuk menyingkirkan Wolfheim yang sedang menumpuk tubuhnya diatas Satoshi.

 **-Inuzuka POV**

Wolfheim sedang berlari mendatangiku, aku terus melepaskan anak panah namun itu tidak berguna karena Wolfheim sendiri terus melaju cepat dengan beberapa anak panahku melapisi tubuhnya.

Dia tidak mudah mati! Aku hanya menjerit tak mengerti.

Dua Serigala kecil melompat hendak menerkamku, dan aku hanya bisa membuang busurku dan bertarung dengan pisau cakar meilikku untuk membunuh mereka.

Serigala pertama berhasil dibunuh oleh Blonde-san, sehingga menyisakan satu lainnya untuk aku bunuh menembus dadanya dengan pisau cakarku.

Sekarang tinggal dua, dan mereka semua adalah Wolfheim.

Sangat cepat, Wolfheim yang sedari tadi aku dan paman tua ini serang berhasil menembus pertahanan disisi kanan.

Dengan mudah salah-satu dari mereka mengalahkan sipemegang perisai.

Suara teriakan kembali menggema, Wolfheim meraih tempat si paman tua dan membunuhnya.

Kedua rekan berburu kami berguguran, kini hanya tinggal aku dan Blonde-san yang terlihat sibuk bertarung dengan satu Wolfheim yang ikut menyerang kami.

Kita tidak bisa melawan mereka! Kita semua akan mati disini!

 **-End**

Aku mengangkat Kubikiribochoku dengan sangat erat, aku bersiap menghadapi Wolfheim yang masih memutari tubuhku mencari celah untuk menurunkanku.

Satoshi...

...Aku tidak tahu, apakah dia sudah mati?

Aku pernah sekali menghadapi Serigala seperti ini, dia akan mendorong kedepan dengan cakar dan taringnya yang siap akan merobekku. Jadi kesempatanku satu-satunya adalah menghindar dan mengerahkan serangan balik untuk merobek lehernya.

Tapi ini tidak akan mudah, mereka begitu cepat sehingga jika aku sedikit lengah, aku akan berakhir mati ditangannya.

Dia datang...

...Melompat tinggi dia mererkam.

Aku bergeser kesamping untuk menghindarinya dan dalam waktu sepersekian detik aku mengayunkan Kubikiribocho untuk merobek lehernya.

Gagal...

...Seperti yang aku katakan, responnya sangat cepat sehingga Wolfheim berhasil menghindar terlebih dahulu dengan cara melompat kesamping kiri.

Ditengah pertempuran aku lagi-lagi mendengar teriakan horror, kali ini berasal dari tempat Muto.

Aku tidak perlu melihat situasi yang terjadi ditempat itu, aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Wolfheim didepanku memanfaatkan kelengahan itu untuk menyerangku dengan tiba-tiba.

Mereka telah memilih untuk mengikuti perburuan ini, itu berarti mereka juga sudah siap untuk mati.

Aku tidak boleh diam menunggunya untuk menyerang kembali, aku harus bergerak terlebih dahulu menyerang dan mengejutkannya.

 **-Inuzuka POV**

Aku seorang pemburu, aku tidak boleh takut dengan target buruanku sendiri! Tapi...

...Kenapa tubuhku malah gemetar?

Wolfheim itu... Dia dengan kejam merobek leher paman tua, memisahkan kepala dari tubuhnya sendiri dia meraung seolah merasakan kesenangan tersendiri dari hasil tindakannya.

Setelah membunuh paman tua dia menoleh dan menatapku. Melihat kedua mata Wolfheim yang berwarna merah akupun cepat menarik Wakizashi dari belakang punggungku.

Aku mengacungkan Wakizashi didepan tubuhku, namun karena tubuhku yang gemetar membuat bilah Wakizashi itu bergoyang dan tak pokus.

Aku tidak mungkin bisa membunuh Monster itu seorang diri!

Aku dibuat terkejut dengan Wolfheim yang tiba-tiba berlari maju dan meraung memamerkan taringnya.

Aku melangkah mundur untuk menjaga jarak, namun karena sebongkah batang kayu yang tidak sengaja aku injak membuatku terjerembab jatuh ketanah.

Aku akan mati!

Wolfheim melompat untuk menerkam, namun pada saat bersamaan dia tiba-tiba berhenti dengan kepalanya terbang menyisakan tubuh besarnya yang jatuh tepat didepan kedua mataku.

"Jackpot!"

Aku mendongkak dan mendapati Blonde-san yang menumpu pedang besar berdarahnya diatas bahu.

Tadi...

...Kekuatan macam apa itu?

 **-End**

Aku menarik Kubikiribocho yang masih tertanam dileher Wolfheim.

Seperti yang aku duga, mereka tidak terbiasa dengan lawan yang agresif.

Setelah aku selesai membunuh Wolfheim yang menjadi lawanku aku segera menoleh kearah Wolfheim lainnya masih bergerak bebas.

Melihat Wolfheim yang berjalan mengincar Inuzuka-san aku langsung bergerak cepat memotong jarak dengannya, dan ketika Wolfheim itu melompat menerkam aku langsung menebas lehernya dengan seluruh kekuatanku.

Tidak peduli seberapa cepat dan kuatnya dia, dia tidak akan bisa mengatasi lawan yang menyerangnya dari samping.

Dengan leluasa aku menyelinap dan menerbangkan kepalanya sehingga membuat Wolfheim itu langsung mati.

"Jackpot!"

Aku berseru membuat Inuzuka-san menatapku dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku bertanya dan mengulurkan tanganku untuk membantunya berdiri.

"T- Terimakasih..."

Situasi sudah aman terkendali, dan setelah membantu Inuzuka-san berdiri akupun lekas mengumpulkan taring Serigala yang sebelumnya kami bunuh.

"Perburuan ini sudah tidak masuk akal lagi, sebaiknya kita segera pergi dan keluar dari hutan ini!"

Aku mengerti, untuk itu aku setuju dengan usulannya agar menghentikan perburuan ini. Kita hanya berdua, dan dengan hanya kami berdua resiko kematian menjadi sangat begitu tinggi.

Kita harus pergi keluar dari hutan. Tapi sebelum itu aku perlu mengumpulkan taring dan menguburkan dengan layak rekan seperjuangan kami, berdoa untuknya dan setelah itu kami siap pergi untuk keluar dari hutan ini.

Ketika kami berdua bersiap untuk pergi, Inuzuka-san berseru seolah melihat sesuatu yang aneh.

"Hey, lihat apa itu!?"

Aku mengikuti tatapannya, tidak jauh darisini aku bisa melihat sebuah asap merah mengepul yang membumbung tinggi dilangit.

"Bukankah itu suar asap?"

Ada 1 kemungkinan suar asap merah diledakan, kau sedang ada dalam bahaya dan membutuhkan sebuah bantuan.

"Kau pasti bercanda!"

Bukan hanya satu, suar asap merah kembali terlihat dari sebelah kiri kami.

"Ada dua party yang sedang mengalami kesulitan."

"Mereka terlalu dekat, apapun yang membuat party lain diambang krisis, cepat atau lambat mereka akan datang kesini!"

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Inuzuka-san mulai panik dan aku hanya terdiam.

"Kita hanya harus bersiap dan waspada!"

Kataku mengungkap situasi seurius yang melanda perburuan ini.

Aku meraih perisai milik Satoshi dan menggenggamnya ditangan kiriku. Ketika Serigala menerkam aku bisa menghalau dengan perisai ini, dan setelah itu aku akan menghabisi mereka satu persatu dengan Kubikiribocho.

"Mereka datang dari semak-semak samping kiri kita, jumlahnya um..."

"Sangat banyak, cara semak-semak bergoyang bisa memberitahu kami!"

Inuzuka-san langsung sigap memungut anak panah yang tercecer diatas tanah, dia menempatkannya diwadah belakang sedangkan dia menyisakan satu untuk dia lepaskan terlebih dahulu.

"Kau akan mati lebih dulu, aku bisa menunggu dibelakangmu!"

Inuzuka-san berkata dengan kata-kata yang memiliki arti bahwa dia akan menjadi pilar pendukung dengan busurnya.

"Aku tidak akan mati!"

Aku mengeratkan peganganku untuk kedua senjataku.

Mereka semakin dekat, tidak seperti kawanan sebelumnya. Mereka memiliki jumlah hampir 30 ekor, kemungkinan 1 atau 2 Wolfheim berada diantara mereka.

Aku pernah melalui keadaan yang hampir serupa dengan ini, aku telah melalui permainan Royal Rumble 2x di lubang hitam itu, dan bagiku...

...Kawanan Serigala tanpa otak tidak akan bisa menghentikanku.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTO BE CONTINUEDxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **-Biodata-**

 **Nama: Naruto.  
** **Usia: 17 tahun.  
** **Uang: 1 gold, 72 silver, 43 copper.  
** **Senjata: Kubikiribocho.  
** **Armor: Pakaian dalam berjaring besi, sarung tangan kulit, sepatu kulit dan perisai (Satoshi).  
** **Mitra: Mittle (Hidup), Inuzuka (Hidup), Satoshi (Mati), Muto (Mati).**


End file.
